boku no yami
by Yu-Gi-Oh Yaoi Cutie
Summary: this is kinda like boku no pico but it isn't really basically yami is a neko cat and Seto buys him and ext
1. Chapter 1

_**Yugioh yaoi cutie**; sorry I haven't been able to complete my Christmas challenge my internet has been down so lets just finish and update chapters rewrite some stuff ext ._

_**Disclaimer**; I do not own anything but the plot_

_**Note**; yami is like at least 11 and Seto is 21 just so you know_

* * *

_read and review_  
**kittens lustful master; chapter ****1**.

**Yami's POV~**  
The lights flashed before me making my eyes very sore. I felt Mr rei's hand squeezing my cheeks forcing me to look upwards towards the crowed of people that wanted to buy me, you see I am a hybrid and loads of rich old perverts want to take me home with them and use me as their slave ext others just want to show me off as if I'm some kind of trophy. All humans are the same, I know that they all would want to exploit both me and my body as if it is their's, that just disgusts me.

**Normal POV~  
**"Alright everybody, here we have a beautiful young cat hybrid called Yami, lets start they bidding at 2,000 dollars." Rei said flashing off Yami's beautiful face. The hybrids body was on display, he wore no top only tight leather shorts that clung tightly around his butt and long leather boots to match, he also wore a black feathery boa scarf that was wrapped across his arms the spot light shined down on him making him look extra sexy, his star shaped tri coloured hair complimented his dark crimson eyes.

"6,000 dollars" "9,000 dollars" the crazy men shouted each wanting to get their hands on his small fragile looking body. "20,000 dollars" one man bellowed "20,000 going once, going twice..." "100,000 dollars" a man from the back called as he walked to the front where the hybrid was "In cash" he continued, opening a suit case of money in front of the dealers eyes "SOLD!" he yelled taking the suit case of money "he's all yours, I'M RICH!" he cried running out the back entrance.

"Your coming with me kitten." the sapphire eyed man said holding out his hand to the hybrid, nervously yami took his hand as he lead him out to his limousine. The ride was rather quiet as the hybrid stayed silent for a long time.

"Your name is Yami right" the man said breaking the silence, "yes it is" he replied looking down "what's you name?" he sheepishly asked. The man looked at him and smiled before saying "my name is Seto, Seto kaiba." Yami looked at him and smiled slightly more, his ears perked up and he started to wag his tail happily.

"What are you going to do to me, I mean are you going to use mean kinky slave or something?" Seto stared at him for a moment wondering where that came from, he then chuckled "we'll see kitten." he said as he gave Yami a soft peck on the nose. Yami's face went bright red and he proceed to look down again, a smile made its way on to his face he repeted that moment back in his head. "Yami." The hybrid looked up at his new master and was caught by surprise as he felt his lips being caught into a kiss. Seto placed Yami onto his lap (**A/N; yami isn't really on Seto's lap Seto's legs are in-between yami's which leaves him in a kneeling position just so you know** ) kissing him more and more passionately. Yami began to fidget trying to break away from Seto's grasp, upon noticing this he let go of his little hybrid, yami panted heavily, his eyes were completely out of focus "so I guess you are just a perverted a all the other humans" "no I'm a little different, I won't that is as far I will go I mean with you permission of course." he smiled making his little kitten blush "promise?" Seto chuckled and kissed yami's forehead before whispering "I promise kitten."

The limo parked in-front of Seto's huge mansion, yami's eye's widened as he saw this building in-front of his very eyes. "is this a castle?" he asked mesmerised by the humongous house, Seto chuckled and said "no this is my mansion, this is where you'll be living from now onwards" there was a small silence before yami shouted "COOL!" he ran up to to the house and grabbed the door handle and tugged "master it wont open" he whined "that's cause it's locked." "open it!"yami shouted, he continued "I want to go look inside."

"My little kitten" Seto whispered to himself before walking up beside his little kitten opening the door.

* * *

**Yugioh yaoi cutie; **_so that's the first chapter and I promise to update this and all the other Kay_** :D **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yugioh yaoi cutie**; I'm back with a brand new chapter :D_

_**Disclaimer**; I do not own anything but the plot_

**_previously, _**_Seto__ bought Yami and their relationship is starting of well, or is it read on to find out..._

* * *

_read and review_  
**kittens lustful master; chapter 2**.

**Normal POV;**  
Seto unlocked the door letting both him and Yami in. The hybrids crimson orbs widened as he stared at the beautiful mansion, long stair cases that touched the sky ad pillars to match, looking up Yami could see a big sparkly chandelier, he turned around slowly several times taking before staring back at Seto with a smile so big you'd think he slept with a coat hanger in his mouth the previous night.

"So? you like what you see so far?" he asked.

Yami looked around one more time before screaming "heck yeah!" still with that huge smiled on his face. "what are you standing around here for dont you wanna look around" "Are you kidding my I don't I'm compared to this place I'm Stuart little" Seto chuckled and held out his hand to the little hybrid. "then i'll show you myself" yami looked at Seto and hugged him tightly, ten seconds passed before yami's eyes widened and he released his master with a hard crimson blush across his cheek.

"c'mon" Seto said holding out his hand "let me show you around" yami smiled and clung onto his masters hand. The two wandered around the mansion, Seto showed every nook and cranny of the building. it took about 2 hours for Seto to point every thing out but yami didn't remember any of it. the little hybrid let out a huge yawn and began to walk slower, upon noticing this Seto picked yami up (bridal style). shocked the hybrid wiggled in confusion, he calmed down when he realized what was happening and snuggled up against his master.

"you sleepy?" Seto said rhetorically, yami nodded his head and began to fall in and out of sleep. "well you can't yet, first you have to eat and then take a bath." the hybrid whined as he hated getting wet, most cat hybrids did. not wanting to take one on his own yami plucked up the courage to ask "do you wanna take one together?". Seto looked at yami and smiled, "okay but you have to eat first" the hybrid nodded and hooked his arms around his masters neck pulling his into a hug.

'maybe he is different, maybe he really does care about me' yami thought to himself still in Seto's arms. After the two had eaten dinner Seto tried to drag yami to the bathroom but it was no use yami kept wriggling out of his masters grasp every time, fed up Seto grabbed yami's legs causing him to fall down and continued to drag the hybrid away. "NO I DON'T WANNA" yami yelled at the top of hi lungs but Seto didn't care. "c'mon take'em off" he commanded pointing as yami's shorts and boots, the hybrid just shook his head in refusal. "take them off or else I'll strip you" Seto continued " painfully" yami blinked, tuned around so seto couldn't see his 'area' and began to take off his little leather outfit.

Seto bit his bottom lip slightly as her saw yami's smooth creamy ass, he could feel himself harden slightly, he noticed this and began to take off his own attire. "yami stood there in the corner of the bathroom not wanting to turn around because if he turned around Seto would see him naked and he would see Seto naked as-well, he thought on and on about how he thought this wasn't the best of ideas until he felt a towel fall on his head. "if you embarrassed just put that around your waist." yami took the towel from his head and covered his genitalia and faced his master. he stared down his slim but rather muscular torso, he also noticed that Seto's hair was actually pretty long.

"c'mon" Seto said adjusting the heat on the shower. yami shyly shuffled slowly towards his master, Seto grasped under yami's arms and lifted him into the bath (**A/N; I forgot to mention this is a bath and shower combo**) yami's cringed as the water coming from the shower head touched his skin, Seto joined yami who by the way was still wearing the towel that Seto gave him. "you okay?" he asked as his hybrid who was shaking slightly, yami leaned back and rested on his master, he looked up and shook his head with a slight pout.

Seto grind and grabbed a wash cloth and began to wash yami's body and yami just let him still pouting. 15 minutes past and the two were both nice and clean. when they got out of the bath yami's towel came off revealing a soft wet body with a member about 4 inches long still with it's fore skin on. Seto gawked as yami's body and began to feel his heart rate rise, and blood began to flow quickly to his member. when yami saw the way Seto was looking at he looked down and and realised his towel was down. he quickly covered his gentiles and hide in the safty of his little corner.

Seto walked towards the hybrid and began to stroak his tail making yami shiver slightly, yami turned around and noticed his master had cornered him, Seto kneeled down so his eyes met yami's, one of his hands ran down his back and caressed is ass. the hybrid began to get scared ' what is he going to do to me' he thought.

...

* * *

yugioh yaoi cutie; sorry it took so long to put this up but its done now, awaiting new chapter :D


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yugioh yaoi cutie**; I'm back with a brand new chapter :D_

_**Disclaimer**; I do not own anything but the plot_

_**warning**; The beginning of this chapter is mainly lemon just so you know_

**_previously, _**_Seto showed yami around the house and currently was taking a shower with said hybrid but all of a sudden his hormones kicked in, will seto break his promise of only kissing yami or will he be able to control his manly erges read on to find out._

* * *

_read and review_  
**kittens lustful master; chapter 3  
**

**Normal P.O.V;  
**Seto kneeled down so his eyes met Yami's, one of his hands ran down his back and caressed his ass. The hybrid began to get scared 'What is he going to do to me' he thought. Seto then planted a kiss upon Yami's lips making the little hybrid's cheeks turn as crimson as his eyes. 'A kiss? is this all he wants?' the hybrid wondered, but his train of thought was cut short as he felt one of his masters fingers circle the outside of his entrance, his eyes widened and his tail shot up in surprise as he felt his masters finger slowly enter him. Yami tried to wriggle out of his masters grip but it was no use his strength overwhelmed the poor neko.

Seto began to slid his finger in and out of Yami's entrance causing the hybrid to moan with-in their kiss. When the need for air finally hit and Seto pushed off his little kittens lips, the two were panting but Yami's pants were out of control mainly because his master was still fingering him. "You like that?" Seto asked seductively as he started to nip at his neck, Yami tried to say something but no words left his rose coloured lips, nothing but little moans and pants.

Seto took that as a yes and slowly added a second finger making the hybrid tense clenching his fists tightly. "Relax" Seto smiled "It'll be alright " Yami's legs buckled as Seto thrusted his fingers faster and deeper. The hybrid gripped on to Seto's shoulders still tensing. Getting frustrated kaiba used his free hand to open Yami wider.

"Master... master Se-t-to" Yami stuttered as Seto push his fingers as deep as they would go "St-stop" he murmured but Seto didn't hear him and added another finger inside his kitten. "AHH!" Yami moaned as he felt Seto brush his prostate, a bundle of nerves began to act up sending a whole new feeling though the little hybrids fragile body, Seto moved his lips down to Yami's nipples and began to suck on them making Yami moan louder. A drop of pre-cum fell onto Seto's knee catching his attention, he then moved his lips from Yami's nipples and down to his fully erected penis.

Slowly he began to lick away the remaining semen from his little neko's length and making Yami moan further. "Master~" he whined, hearing this made Seto think 'so eager are we, maybe I should stop teasing my little kitten and give him what he wants' and took all of the hybrids man-hood into his mouth. "Ahh... master~" he yelped as a moist heat engulfed his length, smiling Seto moved his head back and forth causing Yami to moan loader.

"Master Seto, no more." he groaned as his hands tangled themselves into his hair trying to push him away but it didn't work. Seto continued to suck roughly on his neko's member still stroking his prostate. It wasn't long until Yami could feel it, he could feel himself about to come but he didn't want it, he didn't want to come inside Seto's mouth, he didn't want the first time he climaxed to be with someone that he knew for only 3 and a half hours.

"No, no, no" Yami stuttered as he shook his head not wanting to go further, but Seto didn't stop, he actually found his pleading a big turn-on. he then decided to thrust his fingers in as deep as they would go pounding into the little hybrids prostate causing the hybrid to scream, Seto smiled and continued to thrust his fingers harder slamming his them into Yami's prostate. "AHH!" he screamed reaching his orgasm, tears began to fall from his eyes as he came into Seto's mouth filling him with his seed, a warm liquid began to leak from his anus filling Seto's hand. Yami began to weep louder catching his masters attention.

"Yami?... are you okay?" he asked seeing tears stream down his kittens face, he stroked his cheek attempting to wipe away his tears but it was no use. "You lied." whimpered Yami, "What?" Seto asked not sure what Yami was talking about. "YOU LIED! YOU PROMISED YOU'D ONLY KISS ME BUT YOU LIED! YOUR JUST LIKE ALL THE OTHER SICK HEARTLESS HUMANS!" Yami snapped before running out of the bathroom tears still streaming out of his eyes. Seto's eyes widened as he remembered he did promise that to Yami, it was a few seconds before Seto grabbed his robe and ran after his neko 'I thought this was what he wanted, oh god what have I done.

* * *

_**Yugioh yaoi cutie**; yay 3rd chapter done what will happen next? dunno actually I do :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yugioh yaoi cutie**; I'm back with a brand new chapter **:D**_

_**Disclaimer**; I do not own anything but the plot_

**_previously, _**_Seto gave into his edges and molested his little hybrid making yami doubt his trust in someone who supposedly cared about him (Seto) now seto has to find a way of redeeming himself but first he'll have to find little neko to do just that_

* * *

_read and review_  
**kittens lustful master; chapter 3  
**

**Normal P.O.V;  
**Seto ran through the mansion wearing a sliky light blue robe searching for his little kitten but alas his hybrid was no where to be found. 'Where is he, god damn it!' Seto thought still running through the house until he decied to look outside as cold as it was.

"Yami!... Yami?" he called out but there was no answer "I hope he didn't run away" Seto sighed sadly missing his little neko. 'I know I haven't known him long but still' he mentally slapped himself for being such a horny ass back in the bathroom. He imedeatly stopped his bitching (about himself) as he noticed a black tail slowly sway. A breeze rolled past and a small "Achoo!" came from behind a tree. Seto slowly crept up to this tree only to find behind it a small shivering hybrid. His eyes softened at the hybrids small tear stained face and he started to feel even worse about what he did to his little hybrid.

"Yami?" the hybrid jumped and looked up at his master, he began to moved away and and quickly climbed up the tree he hid behind. "Yami? are you... um are you okay?" Yami stood up on the branch and hugged it tightly before saying "No." "C'mon your gonna get sick" he said extending his hand out to Yami "No I dont wanna!" he shouted hugging the tree tighter. "Look, I didn't mean to lose it back there it's just..." Yami's mind started to trail off into it's own little dimension ' hmm, what is he blabbing on about he may be my master but I wont stand for being pedoed on, we barely know each other and he's already touching my tail!" the hybrid let out a sigh as his master continued to go on and on about how sorry he was. "will you just shut up!" Yami snapped, "I'm not going back with you, you cant be trusted and I cant be with someone I don't trust, I JUST WON'T DO IT!" he hugged the tree tighter and tighter rebelling against his master Seto

Seto let out a long sigh as he leaned up against the tree. "Look, Yami I'm not trying to pick a fight with you, I don't no I won't do anything like that again, I promise." Yami gave Seto a slightly menacing glare before saying "cross you heart and hope to die?" "Cross my heart and hope to die..." he repeated "With pickles on top?" "With pickles on top" he chuckled, Yami smiled began to lower himself from the tree until he was sitting on the branch. "You better not break your promise master" he pouted putting his big toe on Seto's nose. "Don't worry kitten, I won't" he smiled stroking the little hybrids foot, feeling his cold skin "C'mon let's get back in the house" Yami nodded and slid off the tree branch into Seto's arms.

"You feel so cold my little kitten" Seto commented rubbing the goose bumps on his skin. "I am cold" he said snuggling up to his master "well you need to take another bath, just to warm up." Yami's eyes snapped open at the thought of water running down his skin "Do I have to?" he whined Seto nodded as he carried his neko inside the the mansion. The hybrid shivered slightly and "You don't have to but it's best if you do" he smiled kissing his his little hybrid on the foot.

Yami slid further down into Seto's arms until his crotch met Seto's face. A sudden urge to suck the neko's cool member began to over wash Seto's mind but he didn't wanna piss off his little hybrid again but he couldn't stop eyeing the small member before his very eyes.

Upon noticing this Yami began to feel a little uneasy, what can he say, a grown man eyeing his weenie up and down the way Seto was kinda creepy. "Um would you stop it?" he asked quietly Seto looked up at Yami before asking "um what do yo want me to stop doing?" he asked "Staring at me thing" he pouted. Realizing what he had been doing Seto almost immediately lowered his little neko placing one arm on his butt and one and his back (carrying him like a baby).

Yami leaned up against Seto putting his arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "Your a pedo" his giggle made Seto smile and he whispered back in Yami's ear "you suck" he continued "Lets get you some warm clothes" Yami nodded and relax as Seto carried him back into the mansion. After Yami finished his bath which by the way to several vigorous attempts and a lot of persuading to get him in Yami got into a pair of handy - down P.J's and he crawled up to his master head-butting his calf catching him off guard thus surprising him.

"Yami get up, your not an animal" he chuckled whilst the little hybrid just pouted and said "No, but I'm half animal." "Even so" Seto stared "You have feet... use them" pouting Yami got up on his feet and started to walk off, until Seto grasped his hand surprising yami slightly. Smiling the hybrid began to swing their hands back and forth whilst humming as the went to the 'bedroom' for a well deserved rest (especially Yami).

"You think you can trust me enough to sleep with me?" asked Seto, the little neko looked at his master in shock before yelling "You promised, that YOU wouldn't do anything like that to me again!"wide-eyed Seto realised what he subtlety implied "No, No, No that's not what I meant, I meant; would you like to sleep in the same bed as me, not would you like to have sex with me" he clarified, "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH" Yami said hoping his master didn't think that he had a dirty mind, "Sorry" he blushed.

"Do you wanna then?" he asked, the little hybrid nodded his little and jumped onto the four posted canopy bed and and began to wrap himself within the duvet getting himself stuck. he started to yell being unable to breathe, upon noticing this Seto grabbed a part of flesh that was hanging out unfortunately the part of yami that was hanging out was him 'ahem' ass. "EEKK!" he screamed feeling but being groped when seto noticed how squish the thing he grabbed he so realised that it was the little hybrids ass he quickly let it go saying "Sorry." in the process.

Seto began to search for another entrance to get Yami out, he then saw the little hybrids foot and pulled him out. When yami caught his breathe he looked as Seto. "Sorry" he smiled anxiously. The little hybrid looked away and rested on the pillow with a huge blush across his face "Pervert" he blushed. Seto took the duvet and spread it across both their bodies.

Yami turned to face his master and began to snuggle up on him, Seto put his arms around the hybrids waist pulling him closer. "good night" Yami smiled and kissed Seto's chin, blushing Seto blushed and began to kiss Yami on the lips. he tried to enter the hybrids mouth with his tongue until he felt said hybrid shake his head. "What's wrong." Seto asked "Not yet, will you wait for me?" Yami's eyes started to fill with tears, Seto kissed his hybrid on the forehead before whispering in his little cat ears "Of course I'll wait kitten".

* * *

**Yugioh yaoi cutie;** sorry it took so long family problems sorry

**read and review :D**

expect more chapters


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yugioh yaoi cutie**; I'm back with a brand new chapter :D, there a time skip (4 months) BTW_

_**Disclaimer**; I do not own anything but the plot_

**_previously, _**_yami finally forgave Seto and things are back to normal or are they (Hmm)_

* * *

_read and review_  
**kittens lustful master; chapter 3  
**

_**Yami's P.O.V;  
**It's been a while since master went a-wall (?). That little set back has brought us closer and closer together, he's been very gentle with me and has given me all the tummy rubs and fishy treats I wanted. Sure sometimes he slips and starts to touch but if he does that all I need to do is whine and he immediately stops, cause he loves me and I love him to._

_**Normal P.O.V;  
**Yami was in a guest room play in the bed. he wrapped himself in the duvet covers and began to giggle as he wriggled free continuing the process over and over again. 'When is master coming home?' he said looking at a clock that read 7:00pm. the little hybrid let out a huge sigh before wandering around into both his Seto's room. bored the hybrid started to search though the draw's looking for some-way to pass the time._

_unable to find anything he went into Seto's desk still looking for something to play with, he opened the bottom draw and stopped. there in front of his very face was a whole packet of condoms, blushing Yami took one packet and sat on the bed staring at the condoms, he gulped and wondered why his master had condoms, was he using them with someone else? was he in love with someone other than me. thought's filled Yami's head and tears filled his eyes. the little neko began to get jealous, lying on the bed Yami picked up the condoms again and looked at it again and wanted to feel seto's love. he wanted to feel seto, he wanted to know what it felt like not just to have sex but to make love, he wanted seto to love him. 'love me... love me... love me' those word ran though the little hybrids mind._

_his hands trailed down to his crotch and started to rub his penis slowly as he chanted "love me". Slowly Yami sat up and began to take of his clothes, staring down at his own little body. His penis had ascended into a halfy, gulping Yami continued to rub his erection, panting slightly he increased his pace. "Ahh, master Seto~" he moaned, he ran his hand up his chest and started to play with his nipple._

_Wanting to pleasure himself further Yami lied down on the bed began to play with his balls further. "Mmm~ master Seto" he moaned, Yami quickly grabbed the condom and placed it on his tail, he sucked on his tail until it was soaked and he slowly placed it inside him. "AHH!" he moaned as tears fell from his eyes, the head of his tail immediately struck his prostate making the hybrid scream._

_"master Seto, Mmm, Ha~" he cried as his tail slammed into him mercilessly, 'I'm almost there, I can feel it' he thought still pumping away (both ways)._

_**Seto's P.O.V**_  
_I sighed as I left the office heading back to my mansion to see my little kitten, As soon as I got there I found the house completely quiet so i just guessed Yami was sleeping. As soon as he reached his room he could hear little moans, 'what's going on in there?' he thought to himself. Slowly he opened the door and peeked inside to see his hybrid lying on the bed pumping his hand on his penis and pumping his tail into his ass hole (at this point yami's ass is in the air)._

_"master Seto, Mmm, Ha~" he cried smiling I slowly crept into the room closing the door gently. "Ahh~!" Yami screamed as he climaxed all over the bed sheets, his tail slowly slipped out of his ass._

_I chuckled making sure my little kitten could hear me. Yami's eyes snapped open and he looked at me, with his cute big orbs. "Having fun there kitten?" he blushed in a shy way before he started tearing up. "what's wrong Yami?" I asked in a concerning tone. "master love me." he crawled up on my lap and put his legs around my waist staring into my eyes. "Seto... fuck me... hard" he whispered in my ear I looked at my kitten wide eyed and smiled before saying "gladly"_

**Normal P.O.V**  
The two began to make love quickly filling the whole mansion with moans. Seto's penis filled his kitten making his kitten moan louder "Mm, Ah master harder." Seto quickly filled Yami with his seed making the little hybrid scream in pleasure.

Master, master "MASTER AHH!" Yami screamed falling out of bed. He began to sweat wildly heart racing, he clutched his pyjama top and started to shake slightly 'What was that?' he questioned himself still in a nervous sweat. The on-suit door opened and Seto peered though after hearing a loud bang "You okay kitten?" he asked with his tooth brush in his mouth, Yami looked at his master wide eyed and nodded. Seto smiled and walked back into the bathroom. 'Did I just dream that me and Seto...' Yami gulped and crawled into bed putting the covers over his head with a furious blush spread across his cheeks.


End file.
